


Uden.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [21]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, CaroHerc OTP, Gen, Herc is only here in like one line, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Sure, Douglas Richardson may have been surprised plenty of times before, but this revelation is as surprising as if a dog stood on its hind legs and started singing Opera in perfect Italian.





	Uden.

Holding the door handle in one hand, Douglas pauses and stares into the cabin. Instead of a ghostly pale ginger fretting and fidgeting, there is a fellow Sky God, tanned skin and perfect hair, seated in the seat normally taken by Martin.  
When Douglas glances from Herc to Carolyn, the puffy eyes and sour expression of the older woman become crystal clear. Pulling her aside, he learns little more than the obvious, Martin quit.

Not temporary leave, not a sick day.

Quit.

Few things that have happened in Douglas’s life have made him question his sobriety, but this loss certainly would qualify.

Especially after Douglas took a trip over to Martin’s awful flat just to find it empty.


End file.
